Little Boy Lost sequel to Two Pink Lines
by riviera41797
Summary: with Trista way at a mental institution, Booth & Brennan assume that they and their baby boy Tyler are safe, are they right? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Boy Lost – sequel to Two Pink Lines by Riviera41797**_

_A/N: okay guys – I have had a TON of requests to do a sequel to this story, which is by far my most popular. My last sequel didn't do so well, so if you don't mind, please let me know you guys are out there and reading. I appreciate it! _

Chapter 1

Doug Duncan sat alone, shrouded in darkness at his kitchen counter, perched upon on a bar stool, one hand propped up his head, the other mindlessly tracing droplets of condensation as it rolled down the bottle of beer he had been nursing for the last hour. A line of 5 empty bottles all lined up precisely together in a row stood before him, labels facing out. A silent salute to his depression, to his despair.

The night light plugged into the outlet near the kitchen sink was the only light source, but was enough for him to see enough to numb his pain.

His apartment was very quiet; the only sounds to be heard came from the outside world. Apartment sounds. A series of thumps from overhead as someone walked from one location to the other, or the sound of someone dropping something. Footsteps in the hallway, as someone was coming and going. A slam of a door. Keys in someone's hand jingling. Sounds of life. Life passing him by.

It was only 7pm, yet it may as well have been midnight in Doug's world. He felt lost in his home. No one to talk to, no hobbies, no friends, acquaintances, nothing. His spouse, his love, Trista had been locked away in Morningside Mental home for the last year, which was located just outside of Washington D.C. Doug visited her as often as he was allowed.

He'd relocated to this area during Trista's trial, and mental evaluation. It had been simply too difficult to try and commute between Minnesota and here. He was able to get a job transfer, although he was no longer in management. Now he was simply a night auditor for the same hotel chain he'd been employed with for years. A step down the corporate ladder.

Tomorrow he got to go see Trista. Her doctors had contacted him, advising that they had made an important discovery when doing a routine MRI of her brain, checking for any new abnormal brain wave activity. How this new discovery was missed previously was beyond him. Doug didn't pretend to understand medical practices or jargon.

Every evening, he sat down behind his computer and did a search on Dr. Temperance Brennan, and FBI Agent Seeley Booth. Checking to see any news of their son, Tyler. The son that should have been he and Trista's.

Looking back, he recalled her desperation at this particular child to adopt. She didn't want any other. She wanted the child of world famous, brilliant forensic anthropologist and best selling author Temperance Brennan. He smiled recalling her enthusiasm over the genetic possibilities this child could present for them, for their future. She had been so determined that this be their future child. Future son, he silently amended, as he tipped the slick bottle of amber brew, and let the contents slide down his throat.

Doug glanced over at the wedding pictures he had hung carefully over the small couch in the apartment.

Trista. She was so full of life. So strong minded. Bold. Brassy even, he thought with a smile.

He felt lost, adrift at sea. A rowboat with no oars, no sail to guide him without her there.

Finishing the last of the beer, he stood, swaying slightly at the alcohol's effects. He stumbled into the bedroom and fell asleep, fully clothed in his rumpled suit. Tie askew, hair in a complete state of disarray. The last thought that flitted across inebriated mind, was his wife.

End this chapter

-R-

Okay – let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay – sorry for the delay – been very very busy – and as I wasn't getting very many reviews, it didn't seem like a big deal anyway. As always, let me know your thoughts! – R –

Chapter 2

Quickly exiting his small economy car, Doug Duncan strode purposefully towards the entrance to the Morningside Mental Hospital, where his Trista waited. He came today bearing gifts, like he always did.

The items that were allowed had been on the approved list that he was provided upon her admittance. Today he had a new book of crossword puzzles, a few tabloids, and the latest Dean Koontz book. She'd be thrilled. Doug caught himself smiling in anticipation at seeing her.

Glancing up at the grey, gloomy sky, Doug quickened his pace. He'd taken extra time today on his appearance, and didn't want to get wet from the likely onslaught of rain that seemed to be headed this way, as the weather man predicted this morning on the news.

He entered the automatic doors, and was greeted by the normal security guard on duty who knew him by name. "Mornin' Doug. Here to see the little woman?" the older gentleman asked politely, hands clasped behind his back.

"Sure am Gary. Looking forward to it got a few goodies for her" he replied, holding up the brown paper bag that held his gifts.

The security guard nodded and smiled. "Alright. See you later then"

Returning the smile, Doug pressed the button for the elevator, and glanced expectantly up at the floor indicator to watch as the numbers showed him where it was coming from.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the doors wooshed open, and he entered eagerly. He pressed the indicator for the floor in which Trista waited, and after a few moments, the doors opened again.

Spotting the nurse behind the reception desk looked up from the paperwork she was working on, peering at him over a pair of half moon glasses. She set her pen down and pushed the clipboard and pen in his direction on the counter. The décor here would be considered very minimal. Stark white walls. No plants or any other adornments. Sterile even.

"Sign in please Mr. Duncan" she demanded with no emotion, back to her paperwork, paying him no mind. She's seen him several times before. She must know by now that he was no threat. Doug signed in, and slid the pen and clipboard back to her. She continued to work on whatever it was she was doing for a moment, before finally setting her pen aside and clicking the button behind her desk that unlocked the security door that allowed him into the next area.

Hearing the familiar click, Doug moved on to yet another reception area. This time there were 2 nurses at the front desk. Neither seemed to be working, they were more intent on talking about some characters on a television program. In the community room behind them, several people could be seen milling about. Some staring off into nowhere, others conversing, one or two was being assisted by an aide. He didn't see his wife there.

They stopped their conversation short as they saw him approach, and before he could say anything, the younger nurse said "Go ahead Doug. She's in her room. The doctor will be in shortly to discuss her chart with you". With that, they were back to talking and had forgotten about him entirely. Which was fine with him, he had no interest in socializing with them. He was here for his wife.

Doug hurried down the plain, white hall. Florescent lights overhead cast a bluish glow to the corridor. The smell was that of Lysol, with perhaps a hint of bleach. Trista's door at the end of the hall was open, and he hurried in. Trista was seated on the edge of her bed, working on a journal they'd insisted she keep. She looked up and smiled. Her red hair had been cut short, much to her dismay, but since being here, she'd lost a considerable amount of weight, and looks fantastic, all things considered.

"Douggie! You're here!" she stood and embraced him. "Did you hear from the doctor? Something about my MRI?" she inquired. Evidently they hadn't shared the results with her yet either. He placed the bag of surprises on the table beside her bed, and reached over to caress his wife's cheek. She smiled warmly at him, and returned the gesture.

Before Doug could reply, her doctor strode in, Trista's chart in hand. Dr. Barbeau was a very tall, older man with very little hair left, and classic Buddy Holly glasses. He reached out his free hand and shook Doug's firmly, and nodded to Trista, who sat back down on the bed, awaiting the results. Doug remained standing before the doctor, hands in his pockets. Calm.

"Mr. & Mrs Duncan" he began, as he flipped open the chart and quickly reviewed its contents. Doug waited patiently as the doctor paused a moment.

"I have some interesting, yet very good news for you both. I and several other specialists have reviewed your MRI results, and have discovered a small tumor pressing on your temporal lobe. The particular portion of the brain this mass is pressing is directly responsible for what we believe, was your unbalanced behavior. I'll spare you all the medical jargon, however, we feel, quite strongly in fact, that you should allow us to forward these findings, and its supporting evidence directly to your attorney's immediately. We will of course, require surgery to remove the mass, and insure that it is not cancerous, but we are confident it won't be" Dr. Barbeau observed them, as the news settled in.

"Well I told you so" Trista finally declared. "I told you that I wasn't crazy. I told you I didn't belong here" she said, crossing her arms, and tilting her chin up defiantly, smug. She glanced away and waited for them to respond.

Doug was shocked to say the least. This meant she would be able home? He wondered silently.

End this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for all the great reviews guys. Glad to know you're all out here reading. Keep it up!–R-

Chapter 3

Temperance Brennan finally arrived home. She shut the front door to the house she and Booth shared, and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of contentment, closing her eyes. A year and a half ago, if you'd have told her that she'd be married to her partner with a 17 month old son, she'd have laughed and never believed it in a million years. Smiling, she tossed her keys on the small table, and tossed her bag on the nearby chair, and went about finding her son and spouse.

"Bones!!" she heard Booth shout. Then she heard Tyler wail. It was his "I'm-not-getting-my-own-way" cry.

As she made her way through the living room, she noticed a pile of discarded toys, scattered here and there. The television was on, but the volume was turned down. Bracing herself, she hurried down the hallway to her son's bedroom, where she found Booth and Tyler at a standoff.

Tie askew, hair tousled, one side of his shirt un-tucked, he met her eyes, his facial features lined with impatience. Tyler, on the other hand was standing in the middle of the room, holding up in each hand, pieces of his fathers broken cell phone, tears running down his little pink cheeks. Son and spouse regarded her for a moment, then Tyler dropped the broken phone, and toddled over to where Temperance stood, he wrapped his little arms around her leg, and looked up at her with his big blue eyes pleading. "Up…Up Mama, up" he babbled in his almost baby talk.

"What's going on Booth?" she asked, as she stooped over and picked up her son. The moment he was up in her arms, he laid his head down on her shoulder, with his little arms trying to reach around her for a baby hug.

"I thought you were going to be home 2 hours ago Bones" Seeley Booth grumbled, hands on his hips, as he watched her pick up toys and deposit them back in the frog shaped toy box in the corner.

"I got caught up in the remains I was examining…sorry. I didn't realize the time. What happened to your phone?" asking the obvious, as she set Tyler back down on the floor. He immediately crawled over to where the discarded toy cell phone was waiting for him.

"Ty wanted to play with it, and I wouldn't let him. I had it charging in the living room, and when I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink; he got his little fingers on it. When I asked for it back, he had a temper tantrum and threw it. Right as you got home; he picked up the 2 broken pieces and held them up for me". He finished, running his fingers through his hair as he watched their small son, who suddenly went from wailing baby to calm, quiet son in a matter of seconds. Amazing.

"We need to work on that temper of his" Bones stated matter-of-factly.

"Bones, how does one 'work on' a temper problem with a 17 month old? It's not like a puppy that you train you know" Booth said with a note of humor in his voice.

"Well, I am sure there is a baby book out there somewhere that discusses this type of behavioral issue, I'll just do some research online and see what I can find" she said, and sat down on the floor to play with him. She glanced up at Booth, "has he eaten?"

"Yeah. We shared dinner a while ago. Most of it ended up on his face, clothes and hair, so he also had a bath too" Booth advised her, enjoying watching them play on the floor.

"Any toys end up in the toilet today?" she wondered aloud, without looking up at him

"Yeah. He threw his pirate guy in there, and the treasure chest. Kathryn said that he is loosing interest in the toilet and is on to anything with buttons on it" Booth loved watching them play. It was something he could do for hours. So far, Tyler had turned out to be perfect, and was progressing just fine, their pediatrician said. They'd been lucky to find a nanny who worked one on one in family's homes. Kathryn was perfect. Young, in her early twenties, studying to be a cosmetologist.

Enjoying the moment, not wanting to break the spell, he wandered off into the other room to watch some TV, to allow them some one on one time together. After a while, she came out and joined him on the couch. "Finally" she said, as she tilted her head back on the couch.

Booth glanced over at Temperance. "Sleeping finally?"

"Yes. He was pretty wound up" she reached over and snatched the remote control out of his hand, and without missing a beat, turned it to the History channel to see what was on.

Booth reached back and grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

Irritated, she shot him a look of question and reached back for the remote. "Hey, I wanted to see if there was anything good on" she protested, frowning

"Bones….I have some news. News you're not going to like" he said carefully, taking the remote and setting it back down.

Pausing a moment, noting the seriousness of his expression, and his tone, she said slowly "….Well…what is it Booth?" her face concerned

"It's Trista….I just found out that they're letting her out next week"

End this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay – so here is chapter 4- let me know if you are out there reading, and if I should continue this or not! – R-

Chapter 4

Doug Duncan grasped his wife Trista's hand tightly in his own as he led her to his small, economy car. The smile on his face was wide, and there was a spring in his step. Doug hadn't felt this kind of happiness since before the baby debacle.

This was a dream come true. He felt so blessed that she was free, that her actions a year ago were due to a very rare temporal lobe mass, that thankfully, turned out to be non cancerous. It was so rare, in fact, that only 1 in 600,000 even ever had it. Some long name he couldn't recall, and frankly, at this point, didn't care about. Now they could start over together. The plans he had for them, well, she'd be happy. Very happy. He'd see to that.

"What happened to the Cadillac?" Trista had stopped and was staring at the small Ford with evident distaste. Her small bag sat discarded, beside her. The sun shone brightly off the hood of the 2 door Ford Focus he'd been driving. It was very hot and humid outside today, so the fact that the car had air conditioning was definitely a plus.

Doug grimaced; he'd hoped she wouldn't notice that the car they were going to be taking was significantly less luxurious than their previous mode of transportation.

"Sweetie…." He began hesitantly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He rubbed the perspiration off of the back of his neck, and glanced away from her piercing gaze.

"Doug. Where is my Cadillac?" she repeated, her voice raising an octave, she yanked her hand from his and crossed her arms petulantly, her jaw set. Her bright red hair glinting in the sun, her eyes a mesmerizing green, she was stunning. Even when she was angry.

He took a deep breath, and mentally counted to ten. "Tris, your legal fees were astronomical. I had to liquidate a lot in order to keep from declaring bankruptcy. I didn't anticipate you being released, at least not any time soon, and figured you'd want me to do what I could to prevent financial ruin". He went on, grabbing the discarded bag, and hastily tossing it into the back. Doug then hurried over to the passenger side of the car, and being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her. She continued to glare at him, but after a moment got in, yanking the door shut.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he hurried to the driver's door and quickly entered, and offered her a smile. "You're anxious to get back to a normal existence I would image, right sweetie?" he attempted to change the subject and shift her focus from their car.

"I suppose you sold our house too, didn't you?" she pressed on, her gaze hard on him from her seat next to him. "Did you bother to even keep any of my things Doug?" She grouched. As if he'd just toss them out. He knew how much her belongings meant to her.

Doug gulped and cleared his throat. "Hon, I had to sell the house….like I said…your-" she cut him off with a wave of her hand

"Yeah. I know. Forget it. I am just glad to be out of that nuthouse" she said with a sigh.

The ride to his small apartment was quiet. She didn't seem like she was interested in talking much and he didn't want to press her. Trista simply gazed at the passing scenery with little interest.

Finally, he pulled into the complex parking lot. He reached into the rear and quickly withdrew her small bag. He slammed the door, and met his wife at the front of the car. She was simply staring at the building he'd pulled in front of.

"Here? We're going to live here?" she asked, as if he'd chosen a home for them on the surface of the moon.

"Yes. Here Trista. Should I outline again for you my financial status at the end of your trial?" he said impatiently – beginning to lose his cool with her.

"Well it certainly isn't MY fault about that whole mess, now is it?" she said and crossed her arms and tilted her chin up at him. Silently urging him to disagree with her.

Doug simply stared at her. _Not her fault?_ He thought irritably. _How on earth did she come to that conclusion?_

Sensing his thoughts, Trista's features softened, and she relented "okay, maybe it was a little bit my fault. But that Dr. Brennan should never have changed her mind. And that Agent Booth? Yeah. If he wouldn't have interfered…." she paused a moment, then went on vehemently. "That baby was as good as mine. If it weren't for her, we'd be raising that little baby right now." She hesitated a moment and glanced around again at their surroundings.

"Can we go inside Doug, or are we going to stand around out here all day?" she demanded, and began to walk towards the main entrance

"Of course sweetie, I think you'll be pleased. I have a lot of big plans for us here in DC" he assured her, trailing behind lugging her bag.

End this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this one – I've been really really busy! – Riviera41797-

Chapter 5

"Come on Bones, we haven't gone out and done anything, you know, **alone** since…well, I don't even remember when, lets go out tonight, just you and I - what do you say?" Booth begged, expression on his face pleading. He stood beside her, his hands in his pockets, still in his suit. His hair was slightly mussed, his face drawn. Even now, Temperance could still feel that intense chemistry, that spark, that male-female connection that had always been a part of their relationship.

Temperance regarded him a moment, and let her eyes skip back to the computer screen in their home office. Thinking a moment about his offer, realization dawned on her that he was correct. It had been quite a while since they had gone out on something non-case related. She clicked on the icon to exit the document she'd been working on, and saved the changes. She turned in her chair to face him, allowing him her full attention, and stood.

It was Friday night, and they had both just gotten home from their day not long ago. She still did the same amount of field work, which cut into her hours at the Jeffersonian. She had just settled Tyler down and started a review she agreed to write for a forensic journal.

Tyler was happily sitting on the floor, currently shredding a pile of papers she'd given him. Bits of paper were strewn about their home office, one sticking to her sons head, to which he was oblivious. He seemed to be more interested in the paper, than the toys she'd placed around him.

Her eyes met Booths, still pleading. "I don't know….we leave him so often with a sitter as it is…." She hesitated a moment, her gaze on her son. His nose was running again.

Without thinking, she snatched a Kleenex off the desk and wiped it. Tyler didn't even flinch, his bright blue eyes looked up at her and he smiled a drooly baby grin and offered her a shred of paper.

"This?" Tyler offered, then seeing she wasn't interested, snatched it back and babbled to himself "Mum-mum-mum-mum"

Booth crouched down and scooped up Tyler and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, making a loud smacking sound, and smiled at his small son. Tyler giggled and wriggled a moment in his fathers arms, then babbled "Da-Da-Da"

"Well how about this? Rebecca could bring Parker over to keep Ty company while we are gone, that would give the two of them some more one on one time?" he wheedled, as she watched their son put his snazzy tie his in his mouth and chewed contently.

Smiling at Booths insistence and determination, she paused a moment, dragging the moment out. As she watched, Tyler's nose began to run again, and it was getting on Booth's shirt.

"Booth…" she began, "Tyler's nose is running all over your shirt." She pointed out soberly, pointing to the gooey mess. She hid a smile.

"What?" he said, and glanced down. Sure enough, a nice wet stain had transferred from his son's nose, onto his new designer shirt. "Ugh, Tyler!" he exclaimed, turning and grabbing another Kleenex from the box. He quickly stopped the flow from his sons nose with the tissue and looked back up at her

"Well?" he persisted, as Tyler made work of the Kleenex, shredding that with as much skill as he did the forgotten paper on the floor. Who needed a commercial shredder when they had Tyler?

She frowned in confusion "Well what?" her hands on her hips, her brow creased, brows drawn

Booth rolled his eyes "Date….going out? Any of this ringing a bell Bones? He said in annoyance, as he shifted Tyler from one side to the other.

"Oh….sure. That sounds like fun. I guess it has been awhile, hasn't it?" she admitted, thinking to herself _it might be fun to spend the evening doing something other than play with toddler toys_, _and Booth seems pretty insistent_, her mind already thinking of where they could go to eat.

"Do you want to take Tyler and Parker to Club Kid? They can play there together while we are gone?" she offered, as she stooped over to begin to pick up the discarded paper and forgotten toys Tyler had destroyed.

"Is that the new place over by the mall? Yeah, we can do that, Parker will love it. I'll have Rebecca meet us there" he said, and handed Tyler over to her

Tyler laid his head on her shoulder. She kissed his blonde curls and said to him "would you like to see your brother tonight Ty?"

End this chapter

Sorry so short! More to come soon! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Doug sat in the employee break room, his head propped up by his hand, and he stared, uninterested in the television program. Some infomercial was on, but he wasn't seeing it. He didn't need a new chopper for his vegetables, or a set of steak knives.

His mind was elsewhere.

He was thinking, and planning.

Planning his next move.

Trista knew nothing of his plans. She would not be able to do any type of daycare again, for obvious reasons, regardless of the mass pressing on her temporal lobe. That sort of thing was hard to explain to prospective parents looking for a loving, safe day care provider.

All she knew was that he was working a second job at night, to help make ends meet, until they could make their move back to Minnesota. Back home, where they belonged.

Glancing up at the clock, Doug noticed his break was nearly up. He hastily finished his luke warm coffee, grimacing at its bitterness, and dialed the phone, that this employer provided employees.

"Hello?" Trista greeted

"Hey sweetie. It's my break. Thought I'd check in" he said, glad to hear her voice. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed hearing her voice, how much he'd missed having her energetic presence in his daily life while she was away. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure she was happy.

"I'm bored to tears Douggie. I need something to keep me busy" she demanded.

"I know. I am working on something like that for you now. Just give me a little more time, and you will be happy beyond your wildest dreams" he promised with zeal, his face alight with happiness

Trista was silent a moment, then finally said "Well….okay. You've been awfully secretive about this huge surprise of yours, that isn't like you Douggie" she said suspiciously

Grinning, he replied "I know babe. Trust me okay? Hey – I gotta go, my break is over, catch you later hon" and he disconnected.

Smoothing back his hair, and re-adjusting his name pin, which read "Ray", which was actually his middle name, he pushed open the door from where he'd been on the phone, and back into the play area.

Groups of children aging from 6 months old to 12 years were scattered here and there from one end of the room to the other. One group, made up of mostly 1-5 year olds were sitting quietly in a circle around Emmy, who was telling them a story, with a lot of vocal animation. The little ones sat around her, wide eyed in wonder at her tale. He stood and observed, one little boy about 5, had another younger boy in his lap, the two were obviously siblings. The older child had his arms protectively around the younger.

Smiling, he made his way back to the front desk/check in area, and examined the check in list, to see if any parents were due for pick up.

Running his index finger down the list, he noted that Mrs. Miller would be here in 30 minutes to pick up Miles, and Mr. Fryhling would be here in 10 minutes to pick up Kari.

Satisfied that he had enough time yet before they arrived, he quickly scanned the rest of the names on the list. His eyes stopped at the name before him and he nearly cheered aloud at his miraculous luck

This was obviously a sign, he thought soberly, trying diligently to hold back his elation.

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one noticed him, so studiously examining the check in/check out list. Seeing no one about, he coughed and cleared his throat, again smoothing his hair.

Yes.

This was a sign from God to go ahead with his plans.

Really, what were the chances that this small child care center, of all the centers in DC, that this, THIS be the one that they brought their child to?

Turning, he scanned the room, scattered with children, now knowing exactly what he was looking for.

End this chapter!

a/n – okay – you made it to the bottom of the page – now is when you review!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys – I appreciate it very much! Reviews make me want to update faster!! – R – _

Chapter 7

"You were right Booth. I had a great time. I guess I forgot how long it has been since we've gone out as…..well, a couple" she said, glancing over at him as he drove. They were on the way back from a walk they took in a nearby park after dinner. It was time to pick up Tyler and Parker from Club Kid.

Booth smiled and let his eyes slide over to where she sat. "I knew you'd have a good time Bones. Wasn't it nice to get away, just you and me? Non case related conversation?"

"Okay, yes. You were right. I miss Tyler though. I hope he had a good time" she said, tipping her head back letting it rest on the back of the seat, and closed her eyes a moment.

Darkness had fallen not long ago, streaks of red and gold were painted across the sky. A light breeze tossed leaves across the pavement. There were still people out and about, some walking, others biking. Traffic was not heavy, but there were still quite a few vehicles on the roads.

"Oh come on, of course he had a good time, did you see all the toys and stuff they had to do? Plus Parker was there to play with" Booth pointed out as he turned into the parking lot of the childcare center.

Turning to face her, Booth asked "You want me to just go in and get them, or you want to come in?"

Unlocking her seatbelt, she answered "No, I want to come in too Booth" she was already exiting the SUV.

As they approached the counter, he was surprised that there were still a lot of children playing. Booth noticed the sign above the counter advised they were a 24 hour facility.

_That must be what made them different from others, most other child care places like this only stayed open until 9 or 10pm,_ he mused, as he guided Temperance to the front area.

The same young woman who had checked in Parker and Tyler was standing behind the desk, examining a clipboard. She glanced up as they approached and smiled.

"Hi, you're here to pick up?" she queried, quickly glancing over at her shoulder a moment and back at them again. Her name tag had "Emmy" printed on it in bold type

"Yes, here for Tyler and Parker" Booth supplied, slipping one hand in his pocket, letting the other rest on the counter. His gaze skimming over the group of kids behind the young woman.

"Booth, right?" she confirmed, marking something on the clipboard she held

"Right" Booth confirmed, nodding his head.

Temperance was quiet, observing the children at play.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Emmy told them both, and hurried off to locate the two children.

Frowning, Temperance turned to Booth. "They seem understaffed. She is the only adult here? Is that adequate?"

"Well you know, normally, there aren't a lot of kids later at night…" he trailed off, shrugging nonchalantly "maybe the other employee is on break or something"

Suddenly, Parker came running around the corner and through the opening between the two counters.

"DAD!" he exclaimed and threw himself into Booth's legs, embracing his legs and looking up at him

"Hey Bub, where's your brother?" he asked, smiling down at his son

Emmy was no where to be seen, nor was Tyler. Concern began to make its way onto Temperance's features, Booth noted uneasily. He stooped down to Parker's level.

"Bub?" he pressed, looking into his sons eyes, then back up at Bones

"Daddy, she can't find him, the lady can't find Tyler" Parker said in a rush, "I watched him just like you said to, but then they were gonna go watch a movie in the little kid room, and I wanted to play in the tubes!" he explained hurriedly, glancing up at Temperance, his lower lip beginning to tremble slightly

Booth stood up in a rush, and looked at Bones, who seemed to be growing more impatient with Emmy's lack at locating their son.

"Now Bones….lets just stay calm here. I am sure he is here somewhere, he is just hiding, or…." He trailed off as he watched her walk purposefully behind the counter and sought her son

Puffing out a breath, he followed after her, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

As they made their way through the various groups of kids here and there, they finally found Emmy. She was standing in the little kid room, looking very upset. Several small kids were enthralled with watching The Lion King, paying little attention to the group of adults now gathered there

"See Daddy, this is where Tyler was" Parker pointed out, trying to be helpful

"I know Bub, I know…." He hushed his son, and looked to Emmy

Barley containing her anger, her fear, Brennan addressed the young woman "Where is my baby?" she demanded, as she glanced around at the kids and back up again

"I…..I don't know….he was here….watching a movie with Ray, and the other little ones not even 15 minutes ago….but….I can't find Ray now, my coworker…or Tyler" she said and began to cry, covering her face with her hands

Booth interrupted now, pointing a finger at her, "What do you mean, you can't find Tyler?"

Not waiting for an answer, he turned to Temperance, anger evident on his face, and barked out "Call 911 Bones, Tyler is missing"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was after midnight now; darkness had fallen on the city. Police cars parked haphazardly around the child care center. Some officers were outside, others were milling about inside, talking, looking for evidence. Evidence that was non existent or long gone. The employee that was onsite during the incident had insisted on staying, in case a question came up that she could potentially answer. The store manger, and owner of the child care chain was also present. Both looking scared and shaken, uncertain of their roles in this, of what they could do to assist.

Bright lights shone down in the small office where they had congregated. All present were speaking in quiet, hushed tones. Facial expressions were grim. The sound system had been shut off. No one wanted to hear the sound track to popular Disney films, or other happy childhood songs. Not now, and not under these circumstances.

Brennan was sitting at the table of the manager's office of Club Kid, crying as if her heart were breaking. Deep, harsh sobs wracked her small frame. She held her arms close to her body, her back rounded, as she curled herself inward. The detective looked uncomfortable at her anguish. His gaze skipped between the two parents, then back to the notebook he was scribbling away in.

Booth stood beside her, struggling to remain calm in the face of extreme stress, shook by Brennan's emotional outburst. His hand rest lightly on her shoulder, as he addressed the detective who was going over their statement they'd already recanted to the first police officer to arrive on the scene.

Club Kid had closed down to have the building and grounds thoroughly searched. Pulling out all the stops, regardless of procedure, Booth called in some techs that owed him a favor from the FBI to try to gather evidence. So far, nothing conclusive had come up. Conveniently, the security video system had been shut off earlier in the evening, making things much easier for the kidnapper.

"What exactly is being done to find my son?" Booth demanded his face drawn, and pale.

"We have several units out canvassing the neighborhood now, as well as local businesses with the picture you've provided of Tyler. The best thing for you both to do right now is to go home, get some rest. We will be in touch as soon as there's a development." The detective paused a moment, then added hastily "I am sure he will turn up soon" trying to be reassuring, he smiled briefly

Brennan snapped her head up, her face stained with recently shed tears, normally porcelain skin red and blotchy. "You don't know that. Most missing children are never found. How can you be sure you'll find him? You don't know!!" she shouted, rising to her feet, and leaning towards the officer.

Trying to put his arm around her, Booth took a step in her direction and said softly "Bones…"

"NO!" she exclaimed at him, pulling away

Surprised, he withdrew his arm, and warily watched her outburst. The officer seemed very uncomfortable

"See Booth? See? **This** is why I was afraid to have children, things like this that happen every day to children all over the world, and now look, look what's happened? Tyler is gone!"

Brennan then turned back to the officer, and stabbed one finger in his direction

"And why are you here? Obviously Tyler isn't here, why aren't you out there, looking for my baby? It's cold out. His jacket is still here….he's probably shivering…" she trailed off, and dissolved into tears again, this time allowing herself to be held and comforted by Booth.

"We'll find him Bones. I promise we'll find Tyler" he said in a hushed tone, slipping his arms around her and holding her as she quietly sobbed.

End this chapter!!

A/N: Okay – I didn't get many reviews last time – are you guys out there reading this? Shall I continue or no? – R -


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you guys are out there, reading and enjoying this!! – R –

**Chapter 9 **

Even though he struggled with the wriggling, sobbing toddler, Doug was smiling. He shifted Tyler from his right hip to his left, as he sought his keys in his jacket pocket.

Slipping the key into the lock, he managed to unlock the door and enter the small apartment. He glanced nervously over his shoulder, to confirm no one was coming or going. He wanted no witnesses.

"Hon?" he called out to his wife, as he let the recently purchased diaper bag down on the floor. Hiccoughing, Tyler stopped crying, and as if defeated, he lie his head down on Doug's shoulder.

Getting out of Club Kid was easier than he'd originally anticipated.

As Doug came onto his shift that evening, he'd advised his co-worker Emmy that he was going to put a new tape in the recorder for the security camera. Then he 'accidentally' forgot to push record. A simple enough oversight.

Then, he saw Booth's older son charge off towards the play tunnels, and Tyler was led into the little ones room for movie time. Tyler had been seated closest to the door in bean bag chair, enchanted by the Lion King, characters singing enthusiastically Hakuna Matata.

Slipping stealthily into the room, and while all the other children's attention was diverted at the screen, quickly snatched Tyler. At first, Tyler accepted him holding him and briskly walking towards the employee exit. Then, upon seeing that the man was putting him into a car seat, realizing this was not his typical car seat began to loudly wail. By that time though, Doug was outside the building, and there was no one about to see, to hear the toddler's cries.

"Sweetie?" he called again, moving into his apartment. Doug could hear the TV on in the family room. He came around the corner, and found Trista working out to an exercise video.

Trista paused, and turned to face her husband. A look of surprise and shock registered across her face. She reached to pick up the remote control, and stopped the video. Taking a long swallow from the bottle of water she'd had on the coffee table, she capped it and glanced at him critically

"Doug? What the hell is going on? Who is the little boy?" she asked, frowning, narrowing her eyes.

Doug was deflated by her reaction. He'd anticipated a tearful, happy response, not one of shock. He cleared his throat, and with a small smile, said "Tris, this is the baby you always wanted"

Trista only continued to look at him with a blank expression. She crossed her arms over her leotard clad body, saying nothing. Not discouraged by this, he went on with vigor

"**This**, is the child of world famous forensic anthropologist, and best selling author Temperance Brennan!" he finished, waiting for the exclamation of happiness, of joy to ensue

"Child of Temperance Brennan?! Doug!? What the hell are you doing!?" she hollered at him angrily

Reaching out to him, she snatched Tyler from his arms, and smoothed his blonde curls. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and moved to the bedroom to lay him down, as he'd fallen asleep on Doug's shoulder.

After shutting the bedroom door, Trista re-emerged, anger drawing her brows together.

"Tris…." He began hesitantly. This hadn't gone at all as planned. She wasn't reacting the way he thought she would.

"Doug. I don't know why you did that" she said harshly, pacing in the small apartment

"Hon, remember? you wanted that baby, that was the one we were going to adopt, and…." But she cut him off

"Yeah, and I went to jail for. I don't want **THAT** baby Doug. He isn't even a baby anymore – he is 19 months old! He isn't a baby anymore Doug! I want a **FRESH** baby!" she shouted

Angry now, he ran his hand through his hair, and tried to keep his cool. It would do no good to have both of them upset. He let out his held breath and went on.

"Trista! Do you any idea what I went through to get him!?" he questioned her irritably

"Doug, do you know I don't care?" she shot back, her eyes flashing

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do now? Just give him back and say I'm sorry?!" he said, barley keeping his tone even

Trista jutted her chin out, and tilted her head up. "I don't care what you do Doug, I do know I am going back to Minnesota and I am not going to have ANY part of this situation!" she said with venom.

End this chapter

Your thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Alright! Here we go with the next chapter! I love the comments and reviews, so thank you very much – let me know your thoughts and I'll update soon! – R – _

**Chapter 10 **

Booth came awake with a start. Momentarily disoriented, he blinked his eyes, and quickly realized he fell asleep in the living room chair. The TV was still on the news channel he had on last night. Sleep had been eluding him, insomnia his new friend. Light had just begun to make its way past the mini blinds before him. He could hear the coffee pot in the kitchen gurgling as it brewed. Other than the coffee pot, his home was silent.

Then, it all came rushing back, Tyler was still missing. He'd been gone for nearly 48 hours now. No leads, no ransom requests, no info. Bones was shutting down emotionally and closing herself off to everyone, including him. He'd had to nearly physically force her to leave the lab last night. Her way of coping was working on remains from bone storage, non stop. She fought him and struggled, then eventually collapsed into his arms in tears.

Swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat, he rose from the chair and glanced around their quiet home. After a moment of listening and looking, he assumed Bones was still asleep. They didn't speak much last night after they arrived home. What could they say to each other really?

Taking a quick detour into the kitchen, he quickly poured a cup of coffee for Bones and made his way into their bedroom. Booth was relieved to see her small form, curled into the fetal position on the far side of the bed.

He lowered himself down on the edge of the bed beside her, and set the coffee cup down on the nightstand. He brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead and she began to stir awake. A crease formed between her brows. He observed her swim up from sleep, and finally her eyes opened, and blinked a few times, staring.

Her beautiful blue eyes met his, and the panic reappeared, she sat up abruptly "Tyler? Did they find him? Is there any news?" she said in a rush, her voice cracked

But he didn't need to answer her; she saw the answer in his eyes, in his expression.

"Bones…." He began hesitantly, trying to pull her into his embrace

But she pushed him away and stood up, leaving him sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her warily. Even in her emotional state, she was still so beautiful. Her auburn hair wavy and tousled from slumber, her night wear of choice was an oversized navy blue FBI tee-shirt she'd found in his closet.

"I can't just sit around and wait anymore. I have to do something. WE have to do something" she amended as she paced the room, glancing over at him quickly.

"Somewhere, someone saw something, or knows something Booth, I can't wait around for them to find Tyler. Isn't there something else, anything else we can do?" Temperance said her voice nearing hysteria

He rose and went to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her "Bones, we have to stay calm, you know that everyone out there that I could possible get to work on this IS, and we WILL find our son" he said more harshly than he intended

He saw her clench her jaw and anger flicker across her features. "You can't promise that Booth" and with that statement, she turned and entered the bathroom, slammed the door and turn on the shower.

"Great…." He muttered closing his eyes.

BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES

Doug Duncan stared down at the sleeping toddler.

Tyler was sprawled out horizontally across he and Trista's bed, his face slightly flushed, his blonde hair tousled. He was a beautiful child, a perfect blend of his parents. Tyler looked just like a little angel. Frowning, he recalled that after Tyler was born, he read that the baby had dark hair. Now it was blonde though.

_Must have changed as he got older,_ Doug mused silently.

It had been a rough few days. He'd done everything he could think of to convince Trista to stay in DC with him to raise Tyler, but she'd refused, and finally, just hours after he'd brought home what was to be their son, she left to return to Minnesota. Leaving him with no car, and alone with the child he'd risked everything for.

Now he had no idea what he was going to do.

Doug knew one thing though; he was NOT going to raise this kidnapped child. Not the kidnapped child of a FEDERAL agent.

That was just stupid.

_What had I been thinking anyway?_ He wondered irritably

"_You were thinking you'd make Trista happy. You were remembering how much she wanted this particular child. Tyler was supposed to be theirs. You were only trying to bring the woman you love happiness"_ a voice reminded him in his mind

"Well, I am not going to jail for this" he said aloud to the empty apartment

He would just have to find a way to fix this. That's all.

End this chapter.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angela Montenegro sank down into the chair in her office, put her head in her hands and let out a weary sigh. She couldn't concentrate at all. All she could think about was Bren, Booth, and trying to locate their lost son Tyler. She couldn't even begin to imagine the desperation they must be feeling.

She and Jack had just come back from a short vacation, only to find out about this horror. Bren was shutting down and Booth was doing all he could to stay strong, and try to keep his relationship with Bren afloat. She heard it through the lab gossip mill that Bren had been working non stop. Angela was almost ashamed that she was off having a good time during all this. Bren needed her right now. Why didn't she call when this all happened?

"Hey" a voice called from her doorway

She looked up, startled. It was Jack.

"Hey" she repeated, and looked back down at her desk

"I woke up and you were gone" he said, concerned. He approached her desk and stood beside her

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I don't know what I thought I'd accomplish here, but..." she shrugged, and trailed off.

He put a hand on her shoulder, a small gesture of comfort. "They'll find him Angie, you know them. The won't give up" he soothed

"Have you talked to Booth?" she looked up at him

"No...well I tried. He didn't seem receptive to conversation..so...I just apologized, offered any way I could help. You know" he trailed off quietly then asked "What about you? You talk to Brennan?"

"I stopped over this morning. It was tense over there. Tension so thick you could almost see it" she said miserably

Jack went on, "Things like this aren't exactly a relationship builder Angela. Often it ends relationships, and the likelihood of him being found--" Angela cut him off harshly

"Stop. I don't care what the statistics are, I don't care about percentages Hodgins. Tyler is out there alive and he is going to be found" she shouted, standing abruptly causing her chair to roll back and hit the wall

Startled, he stared at her as she stormed out of her office.

He sighed, and followed her.

End this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here we go! Next chapter is up and ready for you guys! Much thanks for your reviews and thoughts! – R –

Chapter 12

Striding quickly down the corridor of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building, Booth struggled to keep his calm façade, as his wife went on and on about Tyler, and where he could be, who took him, and why. He'd been lost in his own thoughts, trying to tune her out.

"Well do you think they have some new information?" Brennan pressed urgently, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket insistently. Booth paused to glance at her. Eyebrows had drawn her face slightly gaunt, dark circles beneath her eyes. _Not that he looked any better_, he realized soberly.

"Bones, I told you I don't know! I am not allowed any information on the case you don't have too!" he said impatiently, yanking his arm back, and guiding her into the conference room, not far from his office.

He never dreamed he'd be here as a victim. Now he knew how some of the families felt, he knew what it was like to be on the other side of the table. Brennan was quiet now. She had no sharp retort, no quick response this time. Not even a hurt expression or glare. He felt terrible.

As they lowered themselves next to each other at the conference table, Booth glanced at Bones again. Her gaze was cast downward, in her lap, she was quiet. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He closed his eyes a moment, and reached out to grasp one of her hands. For a moment, her cool hand remained stiff, and then she surrendered, relaxing her hand and allowing it to be held by his own in silent acceptance of his unspoken apology.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, thank your for getting here so quickly" Agent Sanders stated, coming around the table and taking a seat across from them. Sanders was an older man, perhaps in his late 50's. He was one of the best agents in handling kidnapping cases. His success rate was one of the best in the bureau. He was definitely the kind of guy you wanted on your side.

"We've done some digging on the suspects you outlined Agent Booth. All of them have a solid alibi for the time in which your son was reported missing" Booth began to interrupt, but Sanders help up his hand, silencing them "Wait, hear me out" the FBI Agent paused a moment, as he went over his notes, and looked back up at the couple.

Taking a deep breath, he continued "We did a little background research on each of the employees employed at Club Kid. One of the employees has not shown up for his designated shift the last 2 days, arousing suspicion in his employers, who then brought it to our attention"

Agent Sanders slid an 8 x 10 glossy black and white portrait photograph across the table for them to view. "Does this man look familiar to either of you?"

Booth swallowed hard, and met Brennan's eyes uneasily

"Yes. This is the spouse of the woman who attempted to murder my wife, and kidnap our unborn child almost 2 years ago. Why? What does he have to do with any of this?" Booth demanded anger evident in his voice. Brennan was unusually silent.

"We have reason to believe that he may be behind the kidnapping. Were the two of you made aware that his wife, Trista, the one who kidnapped you, Dr. Brennan was released from her mental institution recently?" the Agent queried, watching their reactions carefully.

Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. Again.

"Yes. I was alerted to this. Bones knows too" he admitted, glancing at Bones for her reaction to this revelation. Her expression was drawn, confusion etched across her features

"What do you mean when you say 'reason to believe'? What aren't you telling us?" Brennan demanded, leaning forward in her chair aggressively.

Agent Sanders sighed heavily "We did some digging on their recent activities. It seems Mrs. Duncan is no longer even in Washington DC. A few days ago she went back to Minnesota, alone, leaving Mr. Duncan here. That would mean that he acted alone if he is indeed the one who took Tyler, Trista had nothing to do with it this time. I have a few agents out on the way to the Duncan apartment as we speak with a warrant-" but Booth cut him off

"Come on Bones, let's go. I want to be there when they find Tyler" he said, as he started to guide Bones out of the conference room

"Booth wait! You know you can't do this. You know you are not to be actively involved in this case!" the other Agent shouted, jabbing one finger at him

In a few long strides, Booth was around the table, and had slammed Agent Sanders into the wall, unable to restrain his temper a moment longer

"Listen to me Sanders, cuz I am only going to say this once. That is my SON who is missing, alright? Not some kid, but my SON, and if you have to fire me because I want to be there to see if this guy has him then go ahead" he gave the other agent one more hard shove, and hurried out of the room.

"You probably shouldn't have done that Booth…." Brennan was saying as he led her to the elevators

End this chapter


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted! I am thrilled with the reviews you've sent! Thank you! – R -

Chapter 13

Doug struggled with the squirming toddler. Tyler was not at all interested in being held.

In the short period of time Doug had spent with the boy, he definitely noticed this child was very independent, and wanted to do things his way, and on his own. He wanted to walk by himself down the hallway, or down the stairs, not be held.. Tyler wanted to figure things out on his own, not be shown how to do things. Very strong willed for a 19 month old.

"Down" Tyler repeated as he pushed at Doug's shoulders with his small arms, his little face a mask of impatience and anger.

Irritated with the child, he held on to him and made his way to the restaurant. Doug realized it was only a matter of time before the authorities focused on he and Trista.

Frankly, Doug was surprised that they hadn't located him sooner. However, he had done his best to cover his tracks as best he could. His employment record at Club Kid was for the most part false. Trista being gone certainly helped things too. No doubt the authorities contacted her doctors for information. They also had only the Minnesota address.

McDonalds was busy. It was 7pm and a lot of people were in line for their fast food. Smiling, trying to appear normal, Doug made his way to the play area. Spying the other children, and the familiar climbing area, Tyler was wriggling impatiently now.

"Down! Down!" Tyler insisted impatiently, his eyes fixed on the area before them

Without another word, Doug released the toddler and stood bad to watch him charge forward to play.

"Perfect" he murmured to himself, smiling.

Doug slid his hands into his pockets and made his way out of the restaurant.

End this chapter

A/N: Short I know, next one will be longer! – R -


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Darkness shrouded the small apartment complex, and its surrounding area. Several of the parking lot lights had been either burnt out, or the glass broken by teenagers. Although the building itself was white stucco, the few lights not assaulted or burnt out caused the building to have a yellowish orange, eerie glow. Stark tree branches banged against window glass, harsh fall winds having stripped them of their leaves.

Sirens blaring, lights flashing in the darkness, Booth & Brennan arrived at the apartment complex of Doug Duncan, aka "Ray Duncan" of Club Kid. There were several squad cars parked haphazardly in the lot, and the unavoidable onlookers from the surrounding neighborhood and residents of the building.

Exiting the SUV quickly and running to the nearest officer, Booth shoved his way through the crowd with Brennan close behind, both ignoring the shouts from the police and shouldering his way to the front of the building, where the agent in charge was standing, talking to a resident, jotting notes in his notebook.

"Hey – what's going on? Where's my son?" Booth demanded, briefly flashing his badge to the other agent, although recognition was evident in the other agent's face upon their arrival and approach.

"Is he here? Where's Tyler?" Brennan interrupted impatiently, her eyes scanning the area for her little boy "Booth, where is he?!" she said in a panicked tone, her fingers gripping his bicep tightly

"Booth. Crime scene techs are upstairs now, looking for any evidence, but Booth…man I'm sorry. Tyler isn't here, nor was Doug or Trista. In fact…there was no sign of a child in the apartment at all" the FBI Agent said in a low, hushed tone, his face wary

Booth turned to Brennan, her eyes were slightly glazed, and her mouth hung open, a look of shock, and then of denial crossed her face.

She shook her head and whispered barley audible "No…no, he has to be here, Booth, there must be some mistake, and Tyler is HERE..." she insisted, taking a step backward

Booth reached out to pull her into an embrace, but before his fingertips reached her, her eyes rolled back and she crumpled into a heap on the ground

"Bones!" he exclaimed in shock, trying to catch her before she hit the ground, and injuring herself further. He lowered himself to the ground and pulled her close.

"Hey….someone call 911!" he yelled over his shoulder, pulling Brennan into his lap

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her lashes fluttered open, her brows furrowed a moment in confusion, her vision taking in her surroundings, and tried to pull herself up to a seated position.

"Booth….?" She frowned again, and cleared her throat

"Shhhh, just lie still. An ambulance is on the way" he soothed, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead

Pulling away impatiently, Brennan said "I don't need an ambulance, I simply fainted. I haven't had much to eat today, and I haven't been feeling well lately. Which, is to be expected under the circumstances" she said, her voice cracking, tears shimmering in her eyes. She wiped them away harshly.

"Bones…maybe you should at least let them look at you, huh? I've never seen you pass out before….Bones?" he called after her as she picked herself up and strode quickly to the SUV.

Getting in the SUV next to her, he sat there a moment watching the FBI agents around them, the police interviewing residents. Brennan was staring at nothing out the window, unusually quiet.

"Bones…..we will find him. You know that don't you?" he asked her quietly, reaching out for her hand, which was resting in her lap limply.

"Statistically-" she began slowly

"NO. We are not going to talk about statistics Bones. This is different. Don't even go there Bones" Booth said with venom, his face a mask of anger

Saying nothing, she looked down at her lap, where his hand held her own. A tear dripped off her chin and landed on his hand.

"We're not giving up Bones. Hear me? We are NOT giving up" he demanded as he started the SUV, and pulled away.

End this chapter.

A/N: Okay – thank you to the few who took the time to review – it is much appreciated – and thanks to those who have added this to their "Story Alert" – at least I know you're out there reading! I promise there will be more soon! - R -


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Booth sat on the couch, and quietly observed Bones for a moment, ignoring the television that he'd been watching.

She was standing beside the window, gazing out at the darkness outside. It was raining now; water was slowly dripping down the glass of the window. Booth watched her absently trace a rain drop as it slowly slid down the window overlooking the street.

Booth was about to see if she wanted anything, when she turned abruptly, and began to slip on her shoes, and reach for her coat.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily, watching her from his position on the couch

"I'm going to the lab. I can't stand this. I have to do something, anything, or else I am going to lose my mind Booth" she stated, not looking at him as she spoke

"No" he stated plainly, not looking at her either, he turned the television off, and set the remote control down

"What?" she said, shocked, her eyebrows drawn, creases of confusion lined her forehead

"Did you say no Booth?" she asked, shock and anger beginning to course through her veins

"Yeah, that's right Bones, I said no" he said simply, and stood to walk over to where she had paused by the door, her coat half on one arm

"Booth, we may be married, and partners, and all that, but you can not tell me what to do, you should know better than that. I am going to the lab, and you can't stop me!!" she nearly shouted at him in fury, her eyes ablaze. She impatiently thrust her other arm into the sleeve of her jacket and adjusted the collar quickly.

"You're right, Bones, I can't tell you what to do, but Cam can. You know she told you that you were officially on leave until this Tyler mess is taken care of" Booth pointed out patiently

"Well, she isn't there now, is she? I am going" she said, and began to turn towards the door again

Booth gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause a moment, she half turned again and met his eyes

"Bones….they deactivated your security card. You can't go in" he said quietly, waiting for the explosion of anger that he was certain would follow this information

Instead of anger, he watched her shoulders slump, her head drop so her chin met her chest, her hair shrouding her face. He heard her let out a pent up breath

Carefully, he lifted her chin to force her to meet his gaze. As their gaze met, tears spilled down her face. With a sigh, he pulled her into his arms and held her as sobs wracked her small frame.

"Booth….what if he is out there, right now in the rain? What if he's cold? Hungry? Is this my fault because I didn't want him at first? Why can't they find him Booth?"

The questions spilled out into his shoulder, her tears moistening his shirt, dampening his skin beneath. He looked up at the ceiling, in an attempt to keep his own anguish at bay, to prevent his own tears. He knew he had to stay strong for Bones, and have faith his prayers would be answered, that Tyler would be found safe.

Rachel stared in dismay at the mess before her. It was just after 10pm, and the doors to McDonalds were thankfully locked, meaning no more people or children could come in and mess it up further than it already was.

The dining room and play place were in a state of total disarray, she observed. She lifted a foot, and it stuck for a moment from a previous soda spill. French fries scattered all over the floor, straw wrappers were strewn across the backs of chairs, milk had been spilled on the floor, and a discarded half eaten cheeseburger sat unattended in the middle of a glop of ketchup.

"This sucks" she said aloud to the mess before her

"Yeah, well you gotta do it anyway" Mike, her shift leader said from behind her, where he stood near the cash register, smiling at her smugly, his arms crossed

"Great" she responded under her breath

Not even knowing where to begin, she grabbed the broom, and began sweeping out the dining area of the play place, working her way over to the tunnels. As the pile grew, she wondered to herself if the mess would even fit onto a dustpan.

After a few minutes, Rachel sighed, and turned to survey the swept area, and was surprised at what a difference a clean floor had made.

She was about to begin to empty the dust pan into the nearly overflowing trash, when she thought she heard a snuffling sound from behind her in the tunnels. Frowning, she set aside her broom and dustpan and went to investigate.

Stooping down, she peered into the blue tunnel that led upward, and gasped audibly. Curled up into a ball, and snoring softly, was a blond toddler.

"MIKE!!!!" she yelled

End this chapter

Okay! Now is the time for you to review and tell me your thoughts! – R –


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Glancing around nervously and attempting to look casual, Doug Duncan sat down again in his seat on the Greyhound bus, destined for Minnesota. He'd left DC as quickly as possible, with little more than a duffel bag with his most important, and crucial possessions. He'd not seen any news reports yet with his or Trista's name, which was a relief, but just in case, he altered his appearance slightly by shaving his head and discarding his contact lenses, and wearing his glasses. Just in case.

Doug tried numerous times to get in touch with family or friends who may know how to locate Trista, with no luck. He was going to continue until he succeeded. He just needed to explain his actions, that's all. Make her understand what he did was only to make her happy. Surely she of all people could understand that, right?

Panic had begun to set in though, and the fear of not finding her engulfed him. Swallowing past the lump lodged in his throat, Doug wondered if he'd be able to locate his rogue wife. If not….well. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it. He didn't know how he'd start over without her by his side. Pushing that thought aside, he glanced out the window.

The bus has stopped in Davenport, Illinois. The stop featured a gas station with attached truck stop for weary travelers to have a bite to eat and to relax before returning to the roads for their journeys.

Semi trucks were parked on the outskirts of the parking area, and people entering and exiting the gas station and restaurant could be seen periodically. A man walking his dog on the small strip of grass just off to the side and given him a friendly nod and wave as he passed.

The skies were grey, and gloomy. The temparatures had dropped significantly, and it was a breezy 25 degrees outside, with a light dusting of snow on the ground. Winter had definitely arrived, saying farewell to fall.

Tired of watching the truck stop activities, Doug sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the seat, momentarily closing out the world around him. He took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm his frayed nerves. After a moment he felt slightly better, and he opened his eyes again at the sounds of the bus door opening again. He ducked his head to keep from anyone from getting a good look at him.

One by one, passengers re-boarded and returned to their seats. Doug was grateful that the bus was mostly empty. A few elderly couples, one or two single people, and one sullen teenager were all that were onboard. This would be the last stop before arriving in St. Paul, Minnesota.

Idly, he wondered if the little boy was okay, if someone at McDonalds had found him and contacted the authorities. He was certain he'd be hearing something about it on the news, or in the newspaper, it was just a matter of time really. It had never been Doug's intention to harm the toddler, just to get the son that was to be theirs anyway, to make his wife happy. That's all.

End this chapter.

A/N: Okay – sorry for the delay in getting this out there to you guys. Hope you enjoy, thank you for the amazing reviews, I do appreciate it! More to come VERY soon, I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay folks, we're winding this story down. Not many more chapters to go here. Let me know your thoughts, I appreciate them! – R –

Chapter 17

Booth driving, Brennan in the passenger seat, on the way back from the Duncan's apartment. It was late. Nearly midnight. A surprising amount of traffic was still out on the road.

Neither had spoken since they left the scene. The silence was thick, and uncomfortable, with faint undercurrents of hostility. Their hopes had been so high at finding their son, neither wanted to acknowledge the thought that was both on their minds that they'd never find Tyler.

Squashing that thought down impatiently, Booth glanced over at Bones, and then fixed his gaze back on the road before him. Her forehead was pressed against the glass of the passenger window; she was staring out at the world as it passed by, almost unseeing. She seemed like she was lost in her thoughts. He restrained himself from reaching out to her, physically or verbally. He was hurting too.

From within his jacket pocket, his cell phone rang shrilly, startling him from his thoughts.

One hand on the wheel, the other hand groped within the depths of the pocket for the phone. Without looking at the caller id screen, he answered sullenly "Booth"

"Agent Booth? This is Noah Olsen with the DC police; I'm at the McDonalds over on M Street. Based on current news reports and the description we've been given by the FBI, I'd say there's a pretty good chance we have your little boy here." The other man said, a note of pride in his voice

"IS he okay? Is he hurt?" Booth demanded harshly as he swung a U turn in the middle of the intersection, tires squealing, the entire vehicle shaking, he wedged his cell phone between his shoulder and ear, using his free hand to turn on the sirens and lights. Several cars swerved to avoid the fast moving SUV, one honked and offered an obscene gesture, to which was completely ignored by both occupants in the SUV.

Not waiting for a response from the officer, he snapped his phone shut and concentrated on getting to the fast food restaurant as quickly as possible.

Brennan, now alert, began peppering Booth with questions, one hand placed on his forearm; she was leaning towards him, talking quickly, impatiently

"Who was that? Is Tyler Okay? Is he hurt? Where is he? Can't you go any faster Booth?" all came tumbling out, as she glanced at the speedometer, and back at the road before them.

"Bones, let me drive okay? That was the DC police…Tyler is at McDonalds…and he seems to be okay!"

End this chapter


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay – this is the second to the last chapter! – R –

Chapter 18

Slamming on the brakes, after haphazardly parking in the lot, Booth left the SUV running and the driver's door open as he ran the short distance to the entrance of the restaurant, Brennan seconds behind him.

Several police cars were parked around the lot, the flashing lights reflecting off of every surface. Police officers could be seen milling about inside and one was by the door.

The officer began to speak, and held out a hand in an effort to stop the man who was hurling towards him. Ignoring the officer, and shouldering past him roughly, Booth threw open the door and rushed inside. Brennan was just as rushed, however had the presence of mind to say to the officer as she hurried past without even looking at him "He's FBI…."

Bursting into the ordering area, Booth stopped briefly and quickly scanned the area, and found what he was looking for, his heart in this throat, he ignored everyone around him, the object of his focus located.

Taking several quick steps, he approached the table where Tyler was sitting, happily dunking a piece of chicken into barbeque sauce. The young woman who sat beside him wore a McDonald's uniform, with a tag that said "Rachel". Tyler spotted his father, chicken dropped, now forgotten on the floor, and slid out of the seat, and toddled to him, arms outstretched "Da!"

Booth swept his son up into his arms and held him in a tight embrace, letting out a little sigh; Tyler laid his head down on Booths shoulder. He inhaled his sons scent, and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that his son was alive, and safe.

Brennan was there beside him seconds later, smoothing Tyler's blonde curls off his forehead, peering at her son, whose head was on Booths shoulder. Tyler perked his head up and looked at Brennan "Ma!" he exclaimed happily, wriggling, arms outstretched to Brennan. "Mum Mum Mum" Tyler babbled as Booth carefully handed over Tyler to Brennan.

"Hi Sweet boy" she murmured into Tyler's neck, holding him close. "Mum Mum Mum" Tyler responded happily, snuggling closer to his mother.

Booth, now satisfied that his son was alive and okay, turned to the employee's who'd found him. She was still seated at the table where she'd been feeding Tyler. Barbecue sauce was smeared everywhere on the surface of the table.

"He was asleep over in the play area, I heard him snoring" Rachel advised him somberly, and added "I thought he looked like the little boy on the news, so we call the police…and..." she trailed off shrugging, glancing around at all the police officers.

"Booth?" Brennan called, from where she stood nearby with Tyler in her arms

Turning, he walked to where Bones stood, still cuddling Tyler. Tyler looked very content to be held by her, he was watching his father approach. "Da?" he asked, one little hand out stretched. He was glad to see his son's eyes were bright, and he looks perfectly fine.

She looked very pale, Booth noted, now concerted. _Must be all the stress, and she hasn't been eating or sleeping well_, he decided to himself.

"Yeah, you okay Bones?" he asked, worried. Tyler, happy to see his Daddy again, held out both arms towards him. Frowning at Bones, he took his son. Her eyes were glassy. She swayed on her feet

"Here, why don't you sit?" he asked, and held out his hand to guide her, the other arm holding Tyler securely

"I am very dizzy Booth. I…." she trailed off, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fainted.

Alarmed at his Mother's collapsing, Tyler began to wail. "Down! Down! Mum Mum Mum!"

Several people hurried to where she'd fell., now surrounding her in a half circle.

One person hollered 'Call an ambulance!'

Rachel jumped to her feet, and crouched down to Brennan, who was already coming around. "I'm Okay. I'm Okay" she insisted impatiently, struggling to sit up.

"Bones…maybe we should get you checked out huh? Tyler too?" he worried, as he released Tyler to go see Bones.

Frowning at Booth, she embraced Tyler, who's wails had subsided, and who now has his little arms wrapped around Brennan's legs, "I'm fine, just tired, you know….I haven't eaten much today"

"But yes, let's make sure Tyler is okay" she agreed

End this chapter

Alright! Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_1 week later_

Temperance Brennan stared down at the little piece of plastic she held between her fingertips in horror. She began to tremble slightly, and carefully she placed it down on the counter.

_Well, this certainly explained a few things_, she thought ruefully, rolling her eyes.

"Oh God…." She whispered, and leaned against the wall, tipping her head back against the wall and closing her eyes, as the realization dawned on her what this meant. One was enough. But two? She was content with one, but she couldn't even begin to imagine doing it all over again!

_Booth…_she thought, grimacing. He was going to be delirious with joy.

Puffing out a breath, she stood up straight, and willed herself to be stronger than she felt. Before she could exit the bathroom, he heard her small son on the other side of the door.

Tyler slapped one palm on the door, and cried "Ma!"

Opening the bathroom door, little stick of plastic tucked away in the back pocket of her jeans, she smiled and looked down at Tyler.

"Hi Sweet boy" she greeted her little boy, who was grinning up at her

Impatience quickly left his features, and replaced with joy.

"Mum Mum Mum!" he exclaimed happily, and tottered off to find his father.

"Da!" he said, as he charged down the hallway, his mother temporarily forgotten.

"Booth?" she called, following Tyler into the kitchen. Booth was leaning on the kitchen sink, drinking a cup of coffee.

Tyler was standing beside his father, looking up at Booth, then back at Brennan

"Yeah?" he responded, looking briefly down at Tyler, then back to Brennan again

"Booth, do we have any Oreos?" she asked lightly, watching to see if he caught her meaning

Booth frowned, and set his coffee cup down on the counter "What?"

"Oreos….do we have any?" she pressed

"Bones….we haven't had any Oreos in the house for a while, probably when you were…" as realization dawned on him, his eyebrows shot up, and question replaced the expression on his face.

"Bones…what're you saying here…?" he asked cautiously

Saying nothing, she pulled him into a hug.

Confused, he embraced her willingly

Turning her head, she whispered in his ear "My back pocket Booth"

Locating said pocket, he withdrew the long thin piece of plastic and still in her embrace, looked down at the item in his hand

He pulled back and met her eyes, cautiously hopeful

"Say Bones….there seems to be TWO pink lines on this stick, what does it mean when there are TWO lines?" he said, emphasizing the number two.

"Well Booth, I guess we're going to need to start buying some more Oreos again"

Booth picked her up and swung her around, his happiness so overwhelming he couldn't say anything at all.

The End

A/N: Okay! Thank you all for taking the time to review, and to those who added this as a favorite story, or had it on story alert. It means a lot to me.

I know I left the "Doug & Trista Duncan" storyline somewhat open, and I did so primarily because I haven't decided if I'll do a third installment to this story or not. Depends on how well this one is received.

-R-


End file.
